Naruto :Togakure Ryuu Ninja
by Kyogami
Summary: Togakure Ryuu was an old style of Ninja that was born at the age of Rikudou Sennin, the origin of the style was unknown someone believe it was came from another world. However, this boy inherited the teachings from his Grandfather and becoming the 35th Generation Jiraiya, His Name Naruto Uzumaki!


Naruto The Togakure Ryuu Ninja

A new project Crossover between Naruto and Metal heroes Series : World War ninja Jiraiya

Kyogami : I'm back guys!

Naruto : welcome back Kyogami!

Kyogami : thanks a lot,so let's begin my new Story : Naruto The Togakure Ryuu Ninja

Naruto : so this time I'll using Jiraiya Armor?!,that's awesome Dattebayo!

Kyogami : right! So let's start with disclaimer first!

Naruto : Kyogami doesn't own Naruto and Metal Hero Series,it all belongs to respective owner!

Kyogami : because there's two Jiraiya in this series,Naruto when he is using his Jiraiya Armor he will called as a Jiraiya(n) and Jiraiya…well still a jiraiya~

* * *

Summary : Togakure Ryuu was an old style of Ninja that was born at the age of Rikudou Sennin, the origin of the style was unknown someone believe it was came from another world. However, this boy inherited the teachings from his Grandfather and becoming the 35th Generation Jiraiya, His Name is….Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Opening Song " Sekai Ninja Jiraiya."

By Akira Kushida

We saw Naruto standing in Hokage statue using his Jiraiya armor as he throwing shuriken and logo Naruto appeared.

_**(**__**Jiraiya-ja-ya Jiraiya-ja-ya)**_

Naruto Jumping from the statue as he began running in the building to another building using his skill as a ninja and landing in front of Hokage office.

" _**Kono Chikyuu wo Dakitomeru  
Sonna dekkai Kokoro ga Hoshii  
(Kokoro ni Tousha Maaku Mafuu Tou)."**_

Naruto Running in the street of konoha at night time as he was chased by enemy ninja from behind.

" _**Dare mo minna Shiawase ni  
Kanayai Teru Mirai ga Hoshii  
(Kokoro ni Tousha Maaku Mafuu Tou)."**_

Naruto Looked behind and saw the enemy as he preparing a smoke bomb,and throwing at the enemy as the smoke appeared and confusing the enemy.

" _**Tatakau no sa Omae no Yowasato."**_

Naruto attacking the enemy from the behind surpirising the enemy as they were defeated one by one.

" _**Wakasa no Ken wo Unarasete."**_

Naruto began using his blade to defeat his last enemy as he began jumping to the building.

" _**Jiraiya Kaze ni nare."**_

Naruto jumping over the building to other building

" _**Jiraiya Honoo ni Kaware."**_

Naruto entered a building as he breaking the glass to enter as he running again toward the window and jumping out from the window.

" _**Fighting Ninja Jiraiya!."**_

As he jumping,the screen changed where Naruto Drawing His Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword as the sword became shining as naruto preparing a stance to face a foe.

* * *

Chapter 1 :

October 11th, Day after the Kyuubi Rampage on Konohagakure

The third hokage,Hiruzen Sarutobi watching a baby in his office ,this baby is Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze the forth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki,on 10th Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere and began destroying konoha. Naruto parent sacrifice themselves and sealed The Kyuubi on their son thus making Naruto the Jinchuriki of Nine Tailed fox.

" what will I do know?." Hiruzen sighed and looked at sleeping Naruto.

Hiruzen decided not to tell the council about naruto status as Jinchuriki Kyuubi to protect him from any harm, because he knew naruto will be hated by whole village because of his status as Jinchuriki.

" I promise Naruto you will have a loving family who will love you Naruto… I promise." Said Hiruzen.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was nightmare coming true at konoha when Kyuubi appeared and begin destroying the city many shinobi and civilian died from the the rampage of kyuubi, it was total war at konoha that night.

" Shinobi and kunoichi of konohagakure do not fear!,show the kyuubi konoha will of fire!." Shouted Hiruzen wearing his battle armor leading an army of ninja to battle kyuubi.

When the battle was so chaotic Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage came and using his Hiraishin to teleport kyuubi away from konoha as he begin his preparation to seal kyuubi, he held a small bundle in his arms it was his son Naruto as he saw sleeping Naruto Minato can only smiled sadly at Naruto

" I'm sorry Naruto but I have no choice." Minato said as he put down Naruto.

"Kushina I'm going to stop Kyuubi,please restraining Kyuubi using your chain." As Kushina gather her remaining Chakra to form a chains and stopping Kyuubi movement.

Minato began performing a long chain of hand sign as he began using all of his chakra.

"Shiki Fujin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)."

"Minato what are you doing?!." Hiruzen said as he came with few of Anbu Ninjas but they can't reach Minato because of the barrier created by him.

" I'm sorry sarutobi sensei but this the only choice." Minato said,unknown to them Kyuubi claw moving to Naruto to kill him because he refuse to be sealed again. However Minato and Kushina jump in front of his Claw Protecting their son.

"Minato! Kushina!." Hiruzen shouted in fear.

"Kushina (cough) I don't have much energy left, do you have any last word to naruto before I seal Kyuubi?." Asked Minato.

"Naruto…." She starts as she began sobbing " I want you to grow into a nice young man and a strong shinobi,remember to bath everyday and go to bed early. Also… I want you to make friends, you don't need many as long they are your true no drinking and beware of the pervert Jiraiya…and….. I don't want you to inherit my verbal tic it's kind of….embarassing and Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you, I'm Sorry Minato I took your time"

"don't worry,also naruto this is…my last word to you….you still have a family….your grand father….Yamaji-jiji will take care of you…."

"good bye naruto….till we met again….SEAL!."

_End of flashback._

* * *

A door knock can be heard by Hiruzen as he opening the door of his office revealing a figure in 40 years old, dressing in white kimono with long blonde hair that reached his neck,for a moment Hiruzen saw an image of Minato before disappearing and replaced by the man.

" are you Hiruzen Sarutobi?." Asked the man

"yes I'm Hiruzen who are you?."

"let me introduce myself, My name is Yamaji Namikaze, Minato Namikaze Father…it's pleasure to meet you Sarutobi-san." Said the man to Hiruzen.

" what?, father?, but how?,Minato said he was Orphan himself."

" I told him not to reveal our family to everyone because we the Namikaze clan is very secretive clan…" Yamaji explained to Hiruzen.

" Secretive Clan?, what do you mean?."

" Sarutobi san….have you even heard of Togakure Ryuu?."

" Togakure Ryuu?,it's that a ninja style who supposed to be extinct ?."

hiruzen knew the Togakure Ryuu was an old style of Ninja that was born at the age of Rikudou Sennin, the origin of the style was unknown someone believe it was came from another world.

" no, in fact I'm the 34th grandmaster of the Togakure Ryuu, and i believe my Grandson Naruto will became the next successor of the Togakure Ryuu."

" my reason coming here is simple ,because I wish to adopt Naruto, as his grandfather it's my duty to take care of him."

Hiruzen regarded Yamaji for short time in quiet before finally speaking. " I was planning to have the child like the orphans to be raised in orphanage. This way he could have a normal live."

Yamaji Frowned at the Hiruzen and shook his head, " no Sarutobi san,what your planning will make Naruto unhappy,what the reaction of the civilian if they saw a baby with mark at his cheek that resemble a Nine tail?,they will think naruto as a reincarnation of the demon."

Hiruzen stares at Yamaji, can he trust this man?,he appeared out of nowhere telling him he's Minato Son,his right hand rubbing his chin thinking a while before made a decision. " very well, I wil allow it but promise me you will take care of him, I don't want Naruto to have a unhappy life,but you will never tell the other that you are Minato father and you will using his mother clan to keep naruto from the danger,from now on this child name will be Naruto Uzumaki and he'll will get his inheritance when he reached chuunin rank,and the father's name shall be mentioned." Explained Hiruzen

" of course,I will raise him properly and he will became a great shinobi who will surpassed me and his father." Yamaji smilled as he holding Baby naruto at his hand and looked at naruto.

'Minato….don't worry your son will inherited my teaching and he will become 35th Generation Jiraiya from our Togakure Ryuu,despite you who refuse to learn Togakure Ryuu style'

* * *

October 12th ,two days after the kyuubi attack

Dawn came early for konohagakure, The Hokage began ordered to all civilian and ninja to began reconstruct Konoha after kyuubi rampage. The village started to repair the destroyed building and mourn the people who died at the Kyuubi attack.

Hiruzen began working on naruto adoption document as he promised Yamajii but was stopped when he saw Jiraiya came from window.

"Jiraiya, I see you came…" said Hiruzen greeted his student

"of course, I want to saw my Godson..so where's Naruto?"

"naruto currently are on my house, I just want to tell you something it's about naruto.." Hiruzen said calmly.

"what's the matter?."

"Naruto was adopted by Yamaji Namikaze his grandfather…"

"What?!,his grandfather?!...but Minato was orphan!." Jiraiya shouted at his sensei.

"listen Jiraiya have you even heard the Togakure Ryuu and Jiraiya Armor?." Asked hiruzen.

"of course I heard that, my father named me after the legendary ninja Jiraiya after all."

"apparently Yamaji Namikaze is currently the 34th Grandmaster of Togakure Ryuu himself."

Jiraiya cannot say anything, Togakure Ryuu still exist and minato father is the grandmaster itself the legend of Togakure Ryuu and Jiraiya armor…the legacy still alive until now.

" Fine, I leave naruto in his grandfather care,but when he became a genin he will became my apprentice."

Hiruzen smilled at his former student,he know this was the right choice to entrusted Naruto to Yamaji,and he can wait to see the legacy of Togakure Ryuu is held by Naruto. And unknown to them the ninja world will be changed entirely,yes this is his Story.

Naruto the Togakure Ryuu Ninja.

To be continued!

Kyogami : done hope you guys and girls will like my story and please give me your review and advice.

And I'm sorry for bad grammar, English is not my main language.

Peace out!


End file.
